Hall of Fame
by Markiee
Summary: Bella has a miserable life, her parents don't give her one ounce of love, and her sister Alice emancipated herself at 17 having had enough. 2years later when their Gramps died Bella is ready to give up, when Alice has Bella move in with her in TN. This story is about creating your own life, and living it the way you want to. Growth, Love, Hurt, Tears, Laughs. Includes all Cullens
1. Prolouge: Hall of Fame

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own my lovely computer that allows me to type and of course my plot. **

**I'm not sure if you will get a notice about a new chapter, this is still the first chapter I just edited it, and added some more details. **

**Prologue:**

_Black_, why does everyone wear black? Why is it even custom to do so? Why call it a celebration of life when it's quite the opposite? Why did he have to die? Ugh, why did my mother force me to wear a _white_ Manhattan loving Prada dress? Oh, that's right, she, nor my father care.

The only good thing coming out of this, is that everything was left to Alice, my beautiful sister, who got out as soon as she was of age.

_Envy, _is that a feeling you're supposed to feel at a funeral? Because I sure as hell feel it. My sister has her own life, without me, without the monsters we call parents, without regret. Is it normal for me to be thinking about my sister while I'm watching my grandpa being lowered into the ground?

I miss him, god do I miss him. Gramps was the only one that cared, the only one that made my life worth living. My parents are too full of themselves to care, to realize I don't belong in New York. I'm not a snob, I'm nothing like my parents, and I actually have a heart. Right now it just happens to be confused between heartache and envy.

"I'm so sorry gramps," I whispered. My everything— my light on a dark day. He's gone.

I see her, my sister, and I just run.

I run for my grandpa, for feeling the hurt he carried on his shoulders, the regret on his sleeves. Not a day went by that he tried to get my mother, his daughter, to look at me. He loved me enough to make up for the disgust my parents flowed every day.

I run for my sister, for the envy it left me, for the heartbreak I felt when she walked out two years ago. Even for the happiness I feel for her, to finally have her life to herself. For being able to emancipate herself, even if it meant it was impossible for me to do so.

I'm running for myself. Because it's just too much, and I'm left in a bundle of clothes on the grass balling my eyes out. _There goes your white dress, mom. _

~.~.~

"Bella—Bella?" I hear, opening my eyes slowly, can't they see I want to be alone?

"Why'd you run Bella?" Alice asks, hurt lacing her voice and taking over her beautiful blue eyes.

When it comes to looks Alice and I don't look alike. At least in our opinions we don't. Sure she is two years older than me and her maturity shows more. But her eyes sure are a vibrant blue, so bright you can see them a mile away. Of course they only make her toe-head blond hair stand out even more. She pulls off a Bob haircut, flaunting it well as her confidence emits through her body. I may be younger, but I'm sure as hell taller, thank god, though only by a half foot. However, I only happen to be five foot six. _Yay for short jeans_.

I stand up and wrap my arms around my sister for the first time in two years.

"It was just too much Alice. Gramps was all I had left, and can you believe what mom made me wear?! I was happy to find a mud pile I could plot my ass in" I all but shout in her ears.

"I can defiantly believe it, image is everything to them. And that isn't true sis, you still have me. I may be seventeen hours away but I'm still your sister, and your best friend. Or at least I was." Alice whispers stepping just far enough away to look into my dark blue eyes.

"But I'm all alone up there Alice. I'm nothing like those snobby a—"

"Your language sure has improved" Alice smirks, dusting off my dress.

"—Snobby people in New York, and Mother wouldn't let me visit gramps more than twice a week. It's a living hell. And I can't leave like you did, even though I practically live alone as it is."

"Couldn't you try and get emancipated like me? The only thing about it that I regret is that I had to leave you, but trust me sis, if anyone knows what you're going through, it's me." She says, tears stinging her eyes.

"They know how to make a judge see that they're fit parents. I threatened it last year, and they figured they're way around me. I'm stuck Alice. I can't imagine this is the life I'm supposed to have. I freaking seventeen years old and I feel like a whiny three year old!"

It's true. I have nothing left to keep my sanity, nothing left to make me feel like the teenager I'm supposed to be. Alice steps away from me and I feel the hurt that's been there for two years. How can I go back to New York knowing everything I loved, and loved me in return was here in Tennessee?

Before she replies, Alice grabs my hand and drags me back towards our parents. I knew this was coming, she has to say hello to her parents sooner or later. I was just routing for the later.

"Mother, Father," Alice nods after we reach them.

They both just stare, as if Alice had grown two heads. She nods to her side, away from the people and our parents follow.

"Bella is coming to live with me. In fact she isn't leaving here. You guys have done enough to me, and you sure as hell have done enough to Bella."

Open mouths—that's all there was, a funeral full of people with their mouths hanging wide open, gawking at my sister, Including myself._ Did she just say I'm living with her?_

"Alice, you're nineteen, there is no way you can care for two people." Oh my father, the _practical _one talks.

"Like hell I can't care for two people. I'm the first assistant to the highest paid lawyer in Memphis, and I OWN a three bedroom condo. I am a better parent and more equipped to be one than you guys have EVER been!" Alice shouts.

Yup, my mouth is still hanging wide open, just waiting for a bird to poop on it, waiting for reality to strike. Am I really getting the break I need? The chance to change my life and be the person I know I am?

**Just wanted to put a note that each chapter is named after a song that I think matches the chapter or mood as I'm writing it. This one is titled Hall of Fame by The Script because that is the name of the story...and it matches. **

**xoxo MArkie**


	2. Chapter 1: Fast Car

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own my lovely computer that allows me to type and of course my plot. **

:D

**I'm not sure if you will get a notice about a new chapter, this is still the first chapter I just edited it, and added some more details. **

**Chapter one:**

"Alice you really don't have to do this, I can have mom send my things," I try protesting the whole way to store. After her insistent bickering with our parents, my tears, and the fact that they flat out didn't give a damn about me, we had the whole ordeal figured out in about oh, I don't know five minutes. Pretty pathetic.

Not that I was complaining in the least. I love my sister more than anything, and the thought of being able to finally be someone new, someone I'm meant to be, gives me all sorts of butterflies. However, in this whole issue of getting out and away from our parents, Alice wouldn't let me go back home with them to retrieve my things. I don't blame her, for all we knew our parents would lock me in the safe. But of course all of my clothes, computer, and my whole life up to this point is back in New York, and neither of us wanted to take one more cent from them.

That brought us to down town Memphis, shopping for a new wardrobe, a bedroom set, and all the electronics that have become necessities. And that just wasn't cheap. I feel bad, but what can I do? She insists she has enough money, but the way she shops, I wouldn't be so sure. I was afraid she would've avoid emancipation two years ago because she wouldn't have had any money to feed her shopping addiction.

"I wasn't lying Bella, when I told dad that I can support us easily. I work for the richest lawyer in Tennessee, and he wouldn't be where he is today without me." She winks, "I'm irreplaceable."

Still laughing over my too-confident sister we pull into the available space by Lansky 126. Clothes; my least favorite. I just prefer to be comfortable, who needs style?

We walk in, and I have to admit, some of the clothing looked…wearable. It wasn't Marc Jacobs from the city, but I don't want that. However, as soon as I spot the perfect jean jacket to go over my dress, I see that it's well over two hundred dollars. Apparently there's a little bit of New York everywhere.

"Alice, I will be perfectly fine with regular clothes from the mall, this is ridiculous!" I whine.

"Shush, you may be away from the monsters, but you will not dress like your charity, because you're not. I may not be New York rich, but I'm well off, and I want you to be as happy as I am; even if that means spending a small fortune on clothes for you. This is your senior year; why not end school in some sort of style. I know there are things in here that will match you and then the next store I have planned has a whole section with vintage clothing. It's perfect! So shut your mouth and find a dressing room!"

I don't waste a second before I have my butt heading towards the back of the store where I see a row of doors. With the jean jacket in hand I snag myself a room, and wait for Alice to bring me clothes like I know she will. These last two years have been weird shopping without her. Before Alice left, we had convinced my mom that she has enough style to release us on our own. While I never liked shopping, I loved being in the city alone with my sister with no worries about trying to impress anyone.

~.~.~

"Ten hours Alice! Ten freaking hours!" I say when we finally walk through the door to her apartment. We have been out shopping for ten hours and I am exhausted. Thankfully we got everything I need with a very nice wardrobe that's way too big. I got lucky enough to sneak in some t-shirts and sweatshirts, but most of my clothes are very nice. My bedroom set won't be in until tomorrow so I'm still on the airbed for tonight, not that I mind as I mentioned to Alice when we went into JC Penny's to find a bed.

After I put all of my clothes away and have my iPad and phone plugged in to charge, I'm ready for bed. "Hey Alice, I'm pooped, so I think I'll hit the sack, but thank you for everything." I say and kiss her cheek.

"I'm just glad to finally have you, grandpa and I have been trying to find a way to get you here since I first moved in."

I stand there, my mouth hanging open for the second time this week, she and gramps what?

"You've— you've been trying to get me, all this time? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't he?" God damn these tears.

Alice pulls me down on the couch and lays my head on her lap. She gently brushes my hair while I sob over everything. My exhaustion takes over and I just can't stop. Grandpa was my savoir over there, the person who kept me sane when Alice left. He told me several times that I was blowing everything out of proportion, that his daughter couldn't be that cruel.

I stop my blubbering enough to tell Alice my thoughts.

"He said all that Bella because we couldn't find a way. Legally, they had you and grandpa didn't want to let you down. Yes you could've tried to get emancipated, but they figured out a way around that. We couldn't just fly you out, because they care about their image too much. We had to make it their idea, and again, being horrible parents paints a bad picture. Grandpa made sure everything was in my name in case something did happen to him, it became our last hope as horrible as that sounds. He didn't plan on dying, but he knew it was going to happen whether we liked it or not, and he wanted to be prepared. I'm so—so sorry Bella that it took us two years and his death to get you here. But it was his last wish; that you got away." She pauses to wipe her tears.

"I know you will tell me that it wasn't that bad, but you forget that grandpa saw you. Bella, do you realize how skinny you are? You barely ate; you had no friends, and parents that didn't care. No one deserves to live like that. At least we had each other when I was there. I knew they wouldn't refuse me when I asked, and in the end it was their idea. You are here now, and you're never going back. It's you and me to the end."

Finishing my snot fest and hiccups I sit up and give my sister the biggest hug I've probably ever given her. She gave me my life back, and I'll always be in betted to her.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you enough for this, sis"

She pats my back, smiling, "It's what I wanted, and if you reeeeally" She exaggerates "wanted to thank me, you can come with me to lunch tomorrow and meet my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend? How did I not know this? Who is he, what's his name? Age? And how'd you meet?" I squeaked.

"His name is Jasper," she snikers, and her eyes glaze over, he is definitely more than a simple boyfriend, "And I didn't tell you because I was too worried with how you were doing every time we talked. He is twenty-two years old, and I met him at work. He is one of my boss's clients. So will you go?"

I laugh and stand up reaching for the ceiling to stretch. "Of course I will go, goodnight sis, I love you." I kiss her cheek and find my way back to my room. Fully exhausted.

~.~.~

"So Bella, has Alice said where you'll be attending your senior year?" Jasper asks, while we wait for Alice to return from the restrooms.

He seems like a nice guy, definitely had that southern hospitality down pat, with that twang he adds onto his sentences. I could really picture him with my sister; he seemed calm and collected especially for a twenty-two year old. Alice has a tendency to let her OCD take over, so he will probably even her out perfectly. Of course he wasn't bad on the eyes either; with his messy short cut black hair and blue eyes, though I swear his eyes can be considered grey. I'm not sure if it's Alice's doing or his own, but he dressed really well in dark wash jeans and a plaid shirt.

"She mentioned Ridgeway I believe" I answer.

"Oh really? My brother happens to be a senior there." Jasper cheers.

Oh great, someone who's expected to be nice to me.

I force a smile, "I see, what is his name?"

"Edward, and I'll make sure he keeps an eye out for you. When do you start?"

"Tomorrow," I cringe; not looking forward to being the new student. I don't really have the best track record with making friends.

"Wednesday, hmm people should be slightly happy, they'll be half way through the week," Jasper chuckles as Alice takes her seat.

I may have to deal with his brother, but Jasper—he seems like a good guy for my sister, and I really can't ask for anything else.

~.~.~

Alice has me dressed in my white washed skinny jeans, and a green blouse with a brown cardigan to match the brown boots on my feet. It was a cute outfit, but different—in New York I wore a uniform or fancy Ann Taylor clothes my mom had tailored for my tiny frame. Though I seem to be finding myself happy with this choice of clothes. The green blouse is flowy enough to hide how small I've become. Not to mention that being in a new state, a new house, and a new school, allows me to have a new style and no one will give a damn.

Standing in front of my antique body mirror that Alice bought me I'm really able to see how much weight I lost in New York. Alice is determined to get me to a size five, so determined that I am now a size one, when I moved here as a double zero. The weight makes my hips more prominent, and actually gives me a little butt, which I am thankful for. It allows me to fill my jeans very well. Not saying that I am perfect, I am in fact far from. But I'm no slouch either. With my new style and size, I might actually stand a chance here.

"Time to go Bella!" Alice yells, and I grab my back pack, here goes nothing.

The drive to the school is short, which is a good thing since Alice is running late for work. She took the past two days off to help me adjust and shop to be ready for school today. She even had me registered and ready to go so that all I have to do was grab my schedule.

I walk out of the main office three minutes after entering. They were extremely determined to give me a tour guide, but being the new student is hard enough that I don't need some pour student showing me the way of the school. After spending eleven years in a New York school it should be pretty easy to navigate these halls, they aren't in a sky scraper.

I look down at my schedule and do a party dance in my head. Alice is my savor, no confusing classes!

First I have homeroom, expected, then precollege math, mythology, lunch, photography, and advanced English. I'm surprised to see only four classes, back in New York it was a minimum of seven. While the classes will be longer, at least I don't have to take as many, and I probably have more than enough credits to graduate on time.

Before the halls get too busy I decide to find my way towards my homeroom, maybe if I introduce myself to the teacher before class I won't have to do so _during_ class and in front of everyone. Here's hoping at least.

I find the class easy enough and walk in, turns out Dunham stands for Mr. Dunham, which I find to be a good thing, I learn better from male teachers, maybe it's because I am a girl, I don't know or care. I make my way to his desk to introduce myself.

"Hello, Mr. Dunham? My name is Bella, I'm the new student."

He looks up from his desk and stands to shake my hand. I returned the gesture. He isn't very old, like you'd expect most teachers to be; nope he is probably in his early thirties, dressed in nice slacks and a dress shirt, which match his brown eyes and brown hair. He is very brown.

"Nice to meet you Bella, we have a couple minutes before class starts so why don't you take a seat next to Allie while we wait?"

I nod, so much for not making myself known_. I'm starting over, I'm starting over, and this is for the best._ Bull, public speaking is _never_ for the best.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Time

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own my lovely computer that allows me to type and of course my own characters **

**I'm not sure if you will get a notice about a new chapter, this is still the first chapter I just edited it, and added some more details. **

**The song for this chapter is **_**It's Time, Imagine Dragons**_

"_**And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit**_

_**Right to the top**_

_**Don't hold back"**_

_Previously… _

_"Nice to meet you Bella, we have a couple minutes before class starts so why don't you take a seat next to Allie while we wait?"_

_I nodded, so much for not making myself known. I'm starting over, I'm starting over, and this is for the best. Bull, public speaking is never for the best._

…_._

I take a seat next to the only other girl in the room, so unless Mr. Dunham is crazy, this would have to be Allie.

"Hi, did I hear you say you're new? Of course you are; I would've recognized you! My name is Allie!" She introduced, rather enthusiastically. There is no denying that Im no longer in New York, people don't just introduce themselves, you're lucky to get one look on your first day.

"I'm Bella, and yes, I just moved here over the weekend," I say, a little information wouldn't hurt anyone. _I hope_.

Soon after our introductions more people start filling in. I was about to ask why Allie got here so early, but the way she has her nose buried into her book said she was in her own other world. If only it were that easy for me.

Honestly, I love to read, more than most people. In fact back home I have my own little private library. It's the one thing mom and dad gave me, only because all of my books wouldn't fit into my room. But that's just technicalities. My library is my sanctuary, my only release aside from my grandpa…or so I thought. It's irreplaceable, and I hope to god, they don't ruin—

"Bella?" Mr. Dunham asks, at least I think it's him. What can I say? I get lost in my thoughts and everything just disappears. Some might call that a coping mechanism, I call it the lovely life of Bella.

"Er, yea?" I ask, not before my cheeks turn that nice and rosy red color they get when I'm uncomfortable.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?"

_Well that was a dumb question, of course I wouldn't. _

The whole class starts laughing, and I look around to see what I had missed. Only apparently I missed my filter and said my thoughts aloud. _Damn filter_. More laughs. Damn!

"Um, sorry Mr. Dunham. Well my name is Bella Swan, and I just moved here over the weekend." I spoke, still a bright shade of rosy red.

"Well since you're so _excited_ to introduce yourself, why don't you tell us where you moved from and why perhaps?"

"Yes, sir. Well I moved here from New York City to live with my sister and id really rather not say why?" I asked, looking at Dunham, begging for his understanding. I can barely admit why myself, much less to a bunch of strangers.

"Very well, that will be all for today class."

What no bell? Everyone started to pack up and leave the class. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I decide to follow suit and work my way to the door.

"Bella, a moment please?" Damn, almost made it.

My first day and Im already more noticeable and in more trouble than I ever was in New York. What happened to being invisible? I mean damn, I haven't changed, I just moved.

He waited till everyone had left before speaking.

"I let the class leave a little early so we could speak and hopefully not have you late for your first class," he explains.

"I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. It wasn't a dumb questions, I just hate public speaking and for some god awful reason my filter isn't working." I rush out. I don't need detention on my first day.

"Relax Bella; you would be surprised at how often that happens. You're what seventeen? Trust me; we all know that half the time your brain is in its own world at that age. I really just wanted to talk to you and see how you are adjusting. I know you have only been here for fifteen minutes, but sometimes that's when you make your decision about a person or place"

Of course being the seventeen year old teen he described; my brain went someone else, wondering what class he taught.

"Bella?"

"Sorry, I'm really spacey, my sister blames my ADD," I smirk.

I have never been diagnosed, but with how often my brain takes a U-turn it's become a fact in our family. "I think I'm doing well, besides my lack of filter and spacey brain. I don't know, here I feel like I'm being a different person even though I personally haven't changed unless you count the fact that I'm happier? Allie seems nice though, she is the first person I've met. What class do you teach?" Spacey brain asks, I'm slowly losing all control I have over my brain!

"Ahh, Allie is a great girl, she happens to be my TA, I teach mythology, so she insists on coming into homeroom early to see if I need anything. Persistent. And why do you feel different if I may ask? And please tell me if I am overstepping. I just know how hectic a first day at a new school can be, and I want you to know I'm here to talk. That's part of my job as your homeroom teacher."

I smile; I've never had anything like this in New York. It was in and out, teachers didn't want a thing to do with you; unless it involved your money, that is.

"Back in New York I was invisible. I mean sure I wasn't happy there so I never went out of my way to make friends or stand out, but even when I tried it went nowhere. I was a perfect student. And here I'm losing my filter, my brain is all over the place, and I've already had a good conversation with Allie. I just don't get it, how can being happy make everything so different? And how can I be happy when I just lost my gramps?"

I quickly regret mentioning gramps; I was hoping I could make it through at least one day without bringing anyone down in my issues. Before Dunham could respond the bell rang indicating we have five minutes to get to class.

"Being happy has everything to do with how we act. It's just like you said, back home you didn't go out of your way to make friends or enjoy your time. But here? You are happy, so it doesn't hurt to talk to someone, it doesn't hurt to build up and be who you are. You are ready; you wouldn't be here if you weren't. And I am positive that your grandpa _wants_ you to be happy. Now try to enjoy you day, and don't feel guilty, enjoy learning who you are Bella. I'll see you in Myth, but for now, your math class should be just down the hall." He finishes when the first kid walks into his classroom.

I thanked him and walked out of the room towards my next class, _"enjoy learning who you are,_" Mr. Dunham is right. This was my shot, my chance to learn and actually become the person I am. I'm not going to change who I am, just to prove my parents wrong. I can do that just by being myself.

…..

Math went by like any Ol' class, it doesn't matter where you go or who your teacher is, math will always be just that, math.

Mrs. Mathews made me introduce myself as well, I mean honestly people, if they want to know who I am, I'm pretty sure they'll ask. Just like Lisa did.

Lisa, the girl in the skirt ten inches too short, the girl who constantly has her fingers in her hair, the type of girl I detest. I know you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover, but after her first sentence I knew she was just like her cover, trying too hard. I mean, I had just introduced myself and then she goes and asks my name and where I'm from. All I have to say is _Pay attention_.

Thankfully I saw that Allie was in my math class as well as my Mythology class since well she is the Teachers Assistant. We talked a couple of times; she seems like a nice girl. Simple. And simple is what my life needs right now.

The bell rings, signaling lunch. The class I dread, at least I did back in New York. Lunch basically meant I wore a giant neon sign that shouted to the school "Loner". Not that I mind in the least, but this is my new start, I'm learning who I am so to speak.

"Would you like to sit with me? I usually sit with Alex, my

Boyfriend, but he has to go to the library, and well I know how horrible lunch can be on your first day when you know no one," Allie says coming up behind me.

She was becoming more and more of my life saver as the day grew on.

I smile; "Sure" and I follow her into the lunch room.

I should know by now to never assume, it's like everyone says, it'll just cause you to make an ass out of yourself. But when Allie said she wasn't sitting with her boyfriend I had assumed that meant she would be sitting alone, not with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Of course Allie was one of them, one of the populars, just trying to get me on her side. She just seems so nice, I couldn't imagine her being one of the Lisa's in the world. But then there I go assuming again. _Relax Bella! _I scold myself.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Rose this is Bella," She introduces me to the very well-shaped blond girl with no visible flaws, and I mean none! Damn this girl got lucky when it came to her genes.

I smile, _here goes nothing_ "Nice to meet you Rosalie," I say.

And to my astonishment, she smiles, not a bitchy smile either, one where she might actually be happy to see me. Could she really be simple and sweet like Allie?

"Please call me Rose," she says, and dear god is If was gay I would have fallen for her voice.

I sit down and start to eat my lunch while Allie and Rose catch up. Nothing's awkward yet, maybe my assumptions are wrong, maybe I can make friends, maybe I'm not a loner, and maybe I really am in a whole different place. You can't judge a book by its cover here. Sure I'm one to talk. I am a well-dressed girl from the city, I'm sure everyone here expects me to be like I assume they are, stuck up. But I'm far from; I'm the simple life, hopeless romantic, book nerd who has to live with her sister because my parents couldn't give me the time of day.

"So how do you like your classes and the school?" Rosalie asks bringing me out of my epiphany.

"They're going alright, I mean math is just math, but mythology seems like it will be fun."

"Oh please done get Allie started on myth," I male voice says, coming towards our table, towards rose. Probably her boyfriend.

I looked up to find a face to match the voice, and my god, it's another God. What's with this school and God looking people! _Damn_! His sparkle green eyes bore into mine, and I can't tear myself away, even though I'm staring. It's hard not to. With his messy copper hair, making his eyes sparkle even more, and his smell, he might as well just stepped out of Macys. This has to be Rosalie's boyfriend, _a god for the goddess, _I think. His straight dark wash jeans match his perfect shape leading up a blue half way buttoned shirt. Heaven, this guy is pure heaven.

I tear myself away to look at Rosalie, who is smirking at this mystery God.

"Hey! I don't talk _that_ much about myth," Allie defends

"And I don't have green eyes," he responds taking a seat next to rose and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bella, this is Edward, my best friend," Rosalie introduces.

_Best Friend? Edward?_ "I know you," I say, and they all look at me like I've lost it

"Forget your filter again?" Allie asks leading to a laugh around the table.

I frown, "no."

"I think I would remember meeting you," Edwards says taking a once over of me, and then again. _Would that be a twice over? _

Blushing, "No, I know. We haven't met but I know who you are, Jaspers brother."

He looks shocked, but then recovers when he registers who I am, "You're the pixie's sister!" he all but yell's and the whole lunch room looks to see what's going on.

My cheeks can't possibly be redder at this point. Not only was Edward a God, but he got my sister spot on, _annnd_ he was nice? This school had its own set of rules. _I don't think we're in Kansas anymore To-doe_ I think leading to a chuckle of my own. Although this just leads to more stares, I swear they're going to put me in the looney bin.

"Sorry, I just let my thoughts get the best of me," I explain and their return stares show the question for more information. "I was just thinking that I'm not in Kansas anymore To-Doe" and with the new found information everyone laughs.

The rest of lunch went by smoothly; I didn't have to make any more introductions thankfully. Edward did his job and made sure I was doing well with everything. I learned that Rose and Edward became best friends through they're common friend Emmett. He was Rosalie's boyfriend, and he had graduated last year. He attends the college here. I could only imagine what _he _looks like to be dating Rose and be best friends with Edward. It was obvious how close this group was, and I felt happy to be involved, even if it was just for the day.

My last two classes flew by, the joys of only having four classes, and before I knew it I was standing outside waiting for Alice. I saw Allie walking towards me; I had every class except English with her.

"I hope you had an alright first day!" she smiles

"I did, thank you for including me at lunch."

"Anytime, are you waiting for a ride, I can drive you if you'd prefer?"

"That's okay; I know Alice is dying to hear about my day." I smile; I can just picture her swearing at every red light.

"Alight, but why don't we exchange numbers just in case something comes up?" she hands me her phone.

We input our numbers, and then she makes her way to a yellow Hummer, okay so I may have been wrong about the _simple_ part of Allie. Clearly, there was more to that girl then what I saw today. But I was so happy to have met her; to have met everyone. Today's my first day, but I already feel more at home than I ever did in New York. Mr. Dunham was right; this is all about becoming the person I'm supposed to be, and not letting anyone change that for any reason. I will always have Alice, but I can defiantly see Allie and maybe even Rose, becoming good friends of mine.

….

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Allie is my added character, I hope you like, and continue to her. :)**

**XOXO Markie**


	4. Chapter 3: Demons

**I'm on a little bit of an **_**Imagine Dragons**_** kick so this chapter is titled**_** Demons**_**…it was really hard to choose just one section of this song to post, I love it all…**

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail**_

_**Are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale**_

_**I want to hide the truth**_

_**I want to shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own Allie and her lovely ways…**

Chapter three:

Alice never disappoints. I mean never, she picked me up after my first day ranting and raving about "stupid dumb lights". It was hilarious. I don't think I truly noticed how terribly I missed her. Alice and I had a relationship that went deeper than just sisters. She was and always will be my best friend. Our parents didn't give a crap about, they only had children because it was expected in the Upper East Side society. Someone had to carry on the name. Alice and I would conspire against them and find new ways to diminish their name.

There was this one time, Alice was eleven, I was nine and Mom expected us to dress up in frilly expensive dresses and attend a formal dinner for a congressman. We are girls so the dresses wasn't the issue, it was the quiet rich dinner. We were told to be on our best behavior, to just sit and smile. Could she really be that dense to think little kids can sit still that long and not do anything?

Alice may be older, but she has always been hyper. When the time came to sit at our table she wouldn't sit still or stop complaining until our parents let us use the bathroom. I didn't have to go, but Alice and I were inseparable. Once we were out of ear shot Alice had decided to play a game. I didn't wanna go back to listening to "grown up talk" so of course I was all in.

The game was simple, embarrass mom and dad. It started out small, we ran to the bathroom instead of walking. Soon we figured out that-that wasn't enough, so we stepped it up some more. Alice dragged us up to a boy around twenty and asked him to dance-most people would think that was cute-but our mom was outraged. For one thing, the ballroom was far from an

actual ballroom. It only had that name because the floor was made out of a strong concrete-easy for dancing. But the walls were painted a dark brown, with no windows in sight. It wasn't a very big venue either, most of the space was covered by tables filled with people supporting the congressman. Because of that, there wasn't any room to dance.

When the guy agreed-we were too cute to deny- we had to dance ourselves around the tables and conversations. Being the klutz that I am, and three people dancing at once made the whole fiasco one giant mess. I was having a blast, and our game was working. Our feet would snag on the table cloths and drinks would go flying. The guy who was helping us dance seemed to be having just as much fun so we didn't want to stop.

Eventually, though, we had to stop. Mom and Dad were both red at the face, and extremely pissed. We had won our game. They had no choice but to send us home. Alice and I always had a blast embarrassing our parents. She was brilliant in the things she would come up with. Eventually we weren't allowed to attend anymore dinners, but of course that just meant more time with gramps, and we were all for that.

"What are you laughing at sis?" Alice sneaks a peek at me on our way to town.

"I was just remembering that dinner for the Congressman" I answer her, my shoulder shaking from my laughter.

Alice chuckles too "That was the start of it all sis," she smiles squeezing my hand. "Oh! Speaking of that night, remember the guy we danced with?"

After I nod she continues, "He is my boss! Apparently we had a big impression on him that night. He got out of New York and started his own practice here. That's partly how come I became his personal assistant."

How did we leave an impression on him? We were just silly kids, "Small world," I say and let a smile creep up my face, proud that Alice found her niche.

When you grow up to greed filled monsters, you try to find a way to beat it, to ignore and find a way around the life they selfishly created. Since we never had true parents Alice and I had to find new ways to cope and get the love we never received from our parents. With only two years apart Alice could never feel like a parent to me, and she wouldn't try too. We raised each other, and found ways to get around our parents, bringing us to Memphis.

Alice made a good life for herself here, she had an amazing house, a boyfriend that seemed to really like her, and a job she loved. I couldn't ask for more-to be a part of it. To finally feel like a family again.

"I just have to run by work and get a couple files I need to go over for Carlisle tomorrow, is that okay?"

"No problem, I was wondering when I would get to see where your work"

"Oh you have to meet Carlisle! Do you remember him? Handsome and young? Apparently he was lost and just floating off his parents' money, but he decided he wanted to have fun in life and make an impression-like we did. I haven't seen him lose one case, it's really amazing. And he let me design the firm!" Alice bounced in her seat, very clearly excited about her job.

"It's good to see you so happy Alice, I've sure missed it." I gave her an awkward hug since we were still in her Ford.

"The only thing I was missing is you, sis. But enough of the heavy stuff, why don't we go out to dinner after this?"

I nod my head and get out of the car. We arrived down town Memphis at a corner shop. The windows said Radioactive law firm, _interesting name._

We walked inside and I was instantly welcomed by a warm beach breeze smell. There was a curved front desk with flowers on each side. The office seat was empty, looking out towards a grey couch against the wall and a glass table. The place was very welcoming and comforting.

"Lisa is off for the day, so you don't get to meet her, but be thankful for that. She is a hideous money laundering snob. I swear if I could id fire her. My desk is this way." I laughed and followed her through the door into the back. There was a small row of cubicles on the right side of the large square room. A large glassed in room sat in the middle with a long conference table, and surrounding the other three walls are more glassed in offices. By the looks of it the neighboring walls were made of cement, while the front wall was glass. It was very industrial, very masculine and clean.

I became very impressed with Alice's designing skills, every desk matched, and the chairs were small, made to keep your back straight, yet they matched perfectly with the industrial theme. Art work was hung around in the offices as well as any free spaces. It was amazing. A galley style kitchen stood towards my left making the large square room look amazing. It was very rich looking, and elegant.

A part of me was reminded about New York with how clean and rich it looked. In New York the greed takes over and nothing else matters, as long as your office is nice your work must be too. But the feel here was different. Men and women actually sat at their desks and worked their cases. There wasn't any cliques and gossip, it was a true legal firm.

"Alice this place is amazing" I tell her, still gawking at the scene in front of me.

She giggled, "It really is, I love it here. It is some of my best work. Carlisle really wanted something industrial but didn't want it to feel too cold-"

"And you did a perfect job giving that to me." A male voice said coming up from behind me.

I jumped and turned around bring my body next to Alice's

"Thank you, Carlisle this is Bella my sister-"

"Ahh yes I remember you little one," he interrupted again. "You were the one who caused all the table cloths to follow us."

He reached out his hand, "Nice to see you again" I say and shake his hand.

He looks exactly as I remember him, tall blond and hansom. I mean can it get any better than that. He doesn't look much older than he did ten years ago, but obviously he is doing well for himself.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the back right corner where a lilac desk sat in front of a large office. _Must be Alice's_.

"I just came by to grab those two files you need for tomorrow, and thought Bella would like to see." Alice told Carlisle as she grabbed two manila envelopes from her desk.

"Why don't you let Alec go over those files for you so you can enjoy a night with your sister? I'm sure you are dying to figure out how Bella's day went. "Carlisle winked

"Carlisle has become like a dad to me since moving here," Alice explained

"Once I realized who she was I couldn't help myself to get more information out of her, and before too long she became my assistant and is amazing at what she does. But she too is like a daughter, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the game you two pulled me into ten years ago. Anyways Alice has been talking non-stop about you Bella, I feel like I've known you all these years." Carlisle smiled down at me.

He may not look it, but he grew up well. He may be only twelve years or so older but he looks very proud of Alice. He might actually deserve a shot.

"Thank you for the night off Carlisle, we were actually going to go to dinner tonight."

"It is no problem, just give Alec the heads up and I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled at Alice then turned to me, giving my shoulder a squeeze, "It was nice seeing you again Bella. We should have dinner one night and catch up."

"Sounds great," Alice said.

…

After Alice tracked down Alec we were off to dinner at a 'Mom n' Pop' place across the street. It was cute and Italian. All of the tables have red and white checked table cloths. Italian music was playing lightly in the back ground and the room smelt like warm bread, its mouthwatering.

I told Alice about my day and classes, mentioning all the people I met.

"Oh I'm so glad you met Edward, I'm sure Jasper was an influence there but he really is a good guy. A little routy, but then again so am I," she smirked.

"I only said a couple words to him, but his friends seem really cool. Allie is in most of my classes, I think you'd like her. I swear there is more to her then she lets on."

"Allie who? Is she in love with mythology? Dating a guy named Alex?" She questioned

"Yes I believe that is her," I question back

"Wow it really is a small world. Allie is Carlisle's daughter. Well his wife's daughter but he adopted her!"

I laugh, "That explains the nice clothes and fucking amazing hummer"

"Theirs that mouth I know and love" Alice smirks "I love Allie, she is such a sweet heart. I've hung out with her and Alex a couple times. If I remember right her group of friends pretty much makes the school go around."

"Oh Alice I've never been a part of the popular group." I said sinking in my seat, I really thought I could like Allie, but not if she is like that Lisa skank.

"That group isn't considered popular, they are all smart, beautiful and don't give a damn about anything. The popular ones are the cheerleaders and football players like any other school. I know I didn't finish school since I moved here so young, but if I went to school with you, we'd be with them. From what I've seen they match us."

I smile at Alice, relieved to know I might actually have a place to fit in. The rest of dinner went much of the same. I have been holding my mouth shut for so long that I practically swore every other word. Alice was having a hay day with that one. It ended up being a great night to my day. First days are never fun, but I made it, and maybe even with a couple friends.

"Hey Bell, I know you've had a long day, but Edward had a fight with his parents so he is crashing with Jasper, and we're invited us over for cards and drinks. Do you wanna go?"

"I don't really know Edward, Alice, he might not want me hanging around." frowning I tell Alice.

"Don't worry about that sis, Edward may be a jerk sometimes, you would know if he didn't like you. Besides, I have him and his brother wrapped around my finger, so he wouldn't dare be mean."

I smiled and stood up once Alice paid the bill, "Okay I'll go, but you have to agree to let me look for a part time job, I can't be relying on you all the time."

Alice frowned, "Bella I didn't ask you here to be punished, I chose to move and get a job instead of school, one thing is hard enough and I think at least one of us should be graduating."

"I will be graduating, I just don't want to bombard you or make you feel like a mom, we're sisters, roommates, and shouldn't I be helping with some of the payments?" I ask sliding into her yellow Ford Focus.

"No Bella, school is important I brought you here because you weren't enjoying life back in New York. I want you to have a life, have fun, and be that carefree girl I know you are. If you have to work then some of that time cuts down."

"I understand that Alice, I miss who we were when we were little, but I won't feel like your roommate and friend until I'm helping out, I'll feel like charity case."

Alice is frowning, I didn't mean to make her sad, but this is important to me, I can't just sit alone at home while she is working her ass off. What kind of sister is that?

"Okay Bella, I'll make you a deal." She waits for me to nod, "Wait two weeks, if you still feel the need for a job, I'm sure Carlisle will have one for you. A compromise if you will. I don't want those demons from New York coming back, I want to see my happy crazy sister, not a worn down depressed sister. So if you want to work, it will be with me so that it will be fun and I can keep an eye on you. Deal?" She asks stopping the car in front of a cute bungalow style house.

We must be at Jaspers, just outside of town. I take some time thinking about Alice's deal. I don't want to deal with the demons from my past any more than she does, but I also don't want to feel worthless again. That alone will bring back the depression I felt in the city. I will accept Alice's deal to make her happy. She has done so much for me already. I nod and concede "Deal". She squeezes my hand and we head inside.

…

Jaspers place isn't what you would expect, unless you were the sister of a wanna-be interior designer. Okay I'll admit it, I was expecting a bachelor pad place, with a brown torn apart leather couch and a big TV. Nothing else, isn't that every guy has when he lives alone? Apparently he likes Alice a lot more than he is letting on, because he let her blow up this place. It's not like is girly or anything, though I'm sure she would have loved doing that. It looks very masculine, like her office. But it a completely different way. It's not industrial, it's cabiny? There is a large black leather sectional against one wall, and amazing wood paneling surrounding the place. And it's not that old seventies wood paneling its hand scratched and installed, it looks abso-freaking-amazing. The TV was installed in a custom built entertainment stand. Its dark and its perfect.

I couldn't see much from the living room since it was such an old house walls blocked everything. But Jasper gave me a quick tour since Edward was in the shower. His kitchen matched the living room, all dark appliances and cabinets. His countertop was stained concrete. Dare I say it was better looking than ours?

"Your place is amazing Jasper," I said gawking at his kitchen, I'd love to cook in here.

"All thanks to your lovely sister. You should have seen this place before I met her," he winked and walked back to the living room where Alice was setting up for the poker game. There was five stacks of Oreo's in four different locations. Alice said there was no need to use real money.

I sat down next to Alice facing the hall way that led to the kitchen. Where I was staring when Edward walked around the corner-shirtless. If I thought he was a god before I was seriously mistaken. Abs, everywhere, probably a ten pack. Did he do crunches all day? Hot damn. Not to mention his chest was still wet from his shower, glistening in the light. His hair was going in every single direction since he ran a towel through it. I was staring but can you fucking blame me? This man, he is a god in every sense of the world. I start to work my eyes to his face when reality hits me hard. He has a freaking huge smirk on his face as he is watching me ogle him.

I pull my eyes away just in time for Jasper to yell at him, "Put on a fucking shirt Edward, we're ready to play."

_No you don't need a shirt, let's just get to it. _

Jasper started laughing, Edward joined in. I look at Alice trying to figure out what they are laughing at. Her face is in shock, stuck between confusion and excitement. While the boys are still laughing I do an instant reply through my head. "God damn fucking filter!" I yell once I realized I didn't keep my thoughts to myself yet again.

Now everyone is laughing at my expense. Edward takes a seat next to me, clearly accepting my vote to be shirtless. I need a drink. My filter just doesn't want to work for me today.

"Hey babe will you get us some drinks, I think Bella is a little broken at the moment" Alice said laughing

"Thanks sis," I glare at her, so much for moral support.

Jasper brought us all a beer and Edward shuffled the deck giving us each our cards. Jasper said Edward is always the dealer. I didn't care, it was just nice to relax and have fun for one. After three rounds both Alice and I had won, myself twice and Alice once. The boys were getting frustrated.

"Are you guys teaming up or something?" Edward asked, clearly confused as to why we were beating him.

Alice laughed and I answer, starting to feel the buzz from my beer. "No, were just good."

"Oh, I bet you are," Edward chuckled. I slapped his arm, starting to feel more comfortable.

"Our grandpa use to play with us when he had to watch us. We just became really good," Alice shrugged

The games and drinks continued, I had to slow down after my second beer, I'm not the biggest light weight but beer affected me fast, and I can already feel the effects. Edward finally won a round, but only because I folded. I have a good poker face so no new I had a full suit. This game was for fun anyways, not to make them pissy. I was pretty sure Alice had done the same thing.

It was around ten at night when we started wrapping up. I have a pretty strong buzz going on, I might be drunk but I can still comprehend things. I went out to the porch to give Alice and Jasper a minute alone before heading home. Since we had school and work tomorrow we all needed to sleep off the alcohol.

"Aren't you cold out here? I know we're south to what you are used too, but it still gets chilly at nights. "Edward rambled joining me on the porch. He shrugged, "I don't need to see my brother making out with Alice."

I laughed, "I must have enough alcohol in me to stay warm, and I know what you mean. Alice is my best friend, but that's still too much for me to see." laughing caused me to lean and soon I felt myself leaning a little too far forward.

"Oh be careful." Edward said grabbing me before I fell flat on my face.

I giggled, "Sorry, I am a klutz, it's just stronger with alcohol. I can't party in heals or id break an ankle."

"You're an interesting girl Bella, I'll see you in class tomorrow." He started to stand up to go inside.

"Class?" I ask

"Yes, I guess you didn't see me, I came in late in the back. I'm in your mythology class."

I smiled and nod, Edward kisses my cheek and stands up. I can feel my face getting hotter as the blush rises to the top. "See you tomorrow," I mumble and stand up myself to grab a hold of the railing.

Edward chuckles and grabs my arm, helping me down to Alice's car. "Thank you Edward." I smile up at him. Alice appears at the car and I get into the passenger side. A smile plastered on my face from the wonderful day I had.

Yes, I think I can have a good life here.

"I love you sis" I say and lean back into my seat for our short ride home.

…..

**Okay, first: I'm really sorry it took so long to update.**

**Second: There is a lot of swear words and some suggestiveness in this story. I have it rated at T because there won't be any Lemon, but if you think it should be at an M let me know. **

**Third: I updated the first three chapters, nothing major, but I like it a little better. **

**Lastly: I felt bad for making you wait so this is my longest chapter yet…9 pages, I plan on the chapters getting longer the further along we go. This is a romance story, but it's also a story about finding who you are, so I'm not going to have Edward and Bella fall in love the first week. I'm trying to make this as real as I can being fiction. **

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think about how this story is going, and if you'd continue reading. Good and bad reviews are welcomed. **

**I plan on updating more frequently, but sometimes life has other plans. Just don't forget about me, and I'll never forget about you! :D**

**Enjoy **

**Xoxo**

**Markiee**


End file.
